Separados por el destino, Unidos por el amor
by lonely.broken.emily
Summary: Para Kagome Higurashi, su destino estaba escrito, designada a casarse por una asociación inquebrantable, ¿la promesa que se hicieron logrará perdurar a través del tiempo y traerle felicidad? ¿O sería sólo el inicio de su perdición?... Y ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de la maldad detrás de aquellos ojos carmesí?... Anímense a leerlo, Reviews! Onegai T-T
1. El inicio

**Prólogo**

El crepúsculo se extendía sobre los cielos tan intensamente, que se podía percibir como si cada uno de esos reflejos dorados y naranjas fueran capaces atravesar su alma, dando una sensación de calidez y tranquilidad… Era como si el cielo se encontrase ofreciéndole algo de consuelo, para aislar de ella toda la angustia que la colmaba en ese momento.

Para Kagome Higurashi, su destino estaba descrito. Observando a través de la ventana, intentó calmar su intranquilidad, aceptando el hecho de que ya se había llevado a cabo la sentencia que le daría un nuevo rumbo a su vida, como si una niña de 8 años pudiera ser capaz de asimilarlo… pues sí, la verdad, Kagome tuvo que aceptar su destino a muy corta edad. Su familia había pactado su compromiso con Inuyasha, el hijo menor de la familia Taisho, una de las familias que contaba también con un alto prestigio al igual que la suya y con la cual su padre, Saito, tenía relación desde la infancia, debido a que éste y el líder de la familia Taisho, habían compartido su niñez y parte del su tiempo en el instituto haciéndose mejores amigos.

Sus pensamientos se vieron sorpresivamente interrumpidos en el mismo momento en el que la limusina en la que iba se detuvo repentinamente.

- " Kagome, querida, hemos llegado… "– anunció Naomi suavemente, sin recibir ningún comentario de parte de su hija. Cuando las miradas de ambas se encontraron, ésta pudo notar el rostro taciturno de su pequeña, el cual se alejaba mucho de la verdadera personalidad que ella mostraba normalmente, y no pudo evitar sentir una terrible pena. Verla ahí, tan indefensa como un animalillo enjaulado, hizo que su corazón se oprimiera, no entendía por qué su pupila se encontraba así, pero sonrío, porque en el fondo sabía que todo aquello era lo mejor para su primogénita, sólo así aseguraría lo mejor para su futuro. Se acercó a ella y la envolvió entre sus brazos - " ¿Qué ocurre cariño, qué te preocupa? " – Inquirió en un susurro junto al oído de su niña.

– " Tengo miedo… Madre yo no me quiero comprometer ni casar nunca, quiero permanecer siempre contigo y mi padre" – Su madre conmovida por sus palabras, pensó en como consolarla, pero entendía su temor, tan pequeña tenía que lidiar con una gran responsabilidad, sin embargo aquello era lo mejor para su hija.

– " Querida, aún falta mucho tiempo para que te cases, aún eres una pequeña pero cuando haya llegado el día serás una gran mujer y verás que ese miedo habrá desaparecido, no tienes de que preocuparte, te aseguro que todo estará bien. " - Kagome le dirigió una mirada no muy convencida.

Los nervios no se apaciguaron, pero algo la consoló y fue el hecho de que era mucho tiempo el que faltaba para casarse y pensó que cuando creciera tal vez no recordaría tantas preocupaciones.

- " Vamos Kagome, no tienes nada que temer "– La alentó su padre – " Es hora de que conozcas a tu nueva familia." - Saito salió del automóvil y luego Naomi le siguió.

Sin pensar más en ello, pero con el corazón latiéndole a mil por segundo, salió del vehículo sosteniéndole la mano al chofer que la esperaba en la puerta del mismo, y alcanzó a ver a una mediana distancia como sus padres saludaban afectuosamente a otras dos personas de pie junto a la puerta de aquella gran mansión. Desde lejos el señor alto, de ojos dorados y cabello plateado, de una altura enorme le sonreía y una señora tan joven como su madre, de ojos verdes y cabello castaño y lacio se había acuclillado en los escalones y le extendía los brazos en forma de una cariñosa bienvenida.

- " Acércate Kagome, ven a darle un abrazo a la señora Izayoi " - Tras las palabras de su madre, Kagome, aún un poco tímida, se acerco lentamente a la señora que le extendía los brazos y la rodeó con los suyos, no pudo evitar sentir una gran calidez rodearla, se sentía muy similar a abrazar a su propia madre.

- " Que niña tan hermosa eres… vaya que eres una belleza, tienes unos tiernos ojos, castaños y los rizos de tu cabello son espléndidos… Yo soy Izayoi, y desde ahora puedes verme como una madre más pequeña Kagome " – Las palabras de la mujer y su sonrisa tan alegre la hicieron sentir como en casa.

- " Yo soy Inu No Taisho, para lo que necesites linda Kagome, es un placer finalmente conocerte, tus padres hablan mucho sobre ti " – El señor InuNo la miró y le ofreció una cálida sonrisa, para después todos adentrarse en la gran mansión.

Kagome se encontraba ya un poco más calmada, los padres de su prometido parecían personas muy amables, pero ¿Cómo sería él?...

Tras adentrarse en aquella majestuosa residencia, no pudo evitar soltar una ligera exclamación de sorpresa, por dentro, aquél lugar lucía incluso más grande, perfectamente decorado con el más fino y exquisito gusto, parecía de ensueño.

- " Bienvenida Kagome, ésta casa es tuya también " – enunció Izayoi – " ¿Te gustaría echar un vistazo? Yo buscaré a Inuyasha " – Mientras sus padres platicaban amenamente junto al señor Inu No en la sala de estar con respecto a hechos importantes sobre la asociación de ambas empresas, Kagome observó a Izayoi perderse en uno de los pasillos, mientras, ella se acercó a unos grandes ventanales de vidrio que daban hacia el jardín, y los deslizo para pasar a través de ellos.

Emocionada, Kagome se escabulló al jardín, donde los rosales la cautivaron enseguida y se dirigió a ellos con la intención de oler las rosas. Al inclinarse dispuesta a hacerlo, logró divisar entre éstas unos pequeños zapatos escondidos, se hundió más y se encontró frente a un niño tierno, de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados y brillantes como jamás los había visto – " Oye, ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo ? " – cuestionó Kagome con una sonrisa.

El niño, se encontraba embelesado mirándola fijamente a través de sus dorados ojos, se había quedado deslumbrado con esa niña, era la más linda que había visto jamás.

- " Me estoy escondiendo… " - expuso, intentado parecer rudo, pero la realidad era que esas palabras no lo hacían lucir para nada rudo.

- " ¿De quién? " – curioseó ella con sus ojos chocolates, grandes y ansiosos.

- " De una niña con la que mis padres quieren que me case "- respondió sonrojado, pero su rostro aún intentando parecer rudo. Espera… a caso ese niña sería… - " Espera, acaso tu… ¿tú eres Kagome? " – Sus ojos estaban agrandados, ¿Sería ella? Era hermosa.

- " Pues la verdad es que sí, e imagino que tu eres Inuyasha ¿No es así?… y te entiendo bien, pues yo también quisiera esconderme, tampoco quiero casarme. " – Inuyasha la miró con atención pensando en qué hacer.

- " Así es, Soy Inuyasha " – Se tómo unos segundos y añadió pensativo - " Se me ocurre una idea…" – Ella le observó insegura – " ¿Qué te parece si nos escondemos Kagome? No creo que aquí nos encuentren… ya que ninguno quiere casarse, mejor quedémonos aquí y cuando se hayan ido a dormir saldremos y podremos huir, así no tendremos que casarnos… " - Sugirió muy animado, mientras Kagome sonreía.

- " ¡Me agrada esa idea, es grandiosa! Por cierto, ¿Cuántos años tienes?" – preguntó Kagome.

- "Tengo 10 años" - Respondió él- "¿y tú?"

- "¡Tengo 8!" – exclamó emocionada.

- "Pero si eres solo una chiquilla…" - expuso Inuyasha, mirándola de reojo.

- "Pronto creceré y seré una gran mujer" - recordó lo que había dicho su madre "sería una gran mujer".

- "No lo creo, eres muy fea y te aseguro que cuando crezcas lo serás aún más" – opinó burlón.

- "Ohhh pero que malo eres Inuuu, te daré tu merecido"– A Inuyasha le agradó mucho que lo llamara Inu, nadie nunca le decía así excepto su madre, pero viniendo de Kagome le causó un sonrojo.

La niña se lleno los pequeños puños de lodo y se aventó hacia él. – " Kagome me has dado una idea " – La interrumpió sosteniéndole las muñecas, mientras ella le dirigía una mirada curiosa - " Podemos cavar un hoyo y ocultarnos aquí cuando nos obliguen a casarnos, y en lugar de eso podemos ser los mejores amigos ¿Qué te parece mi idea? "- cuestionó Inuyasha.

- " ¿Amigos? " – preguntó Kagome - " ¿ De verdad te gustaría ser mi amigo Inuyasha ? " – musitó sonriente.

- " Si Kagome, desde hoy seremos amigos y para siempre, es una promesa, y cómo símbolo de ésta promesa te daré un obsequio " – Inuyasha se puso a pensar en que regalarle, dudó unos segundos y contemplando su alrededor no puedo encontrar nada, repentinamente advirtió el prendedor dorado en forma de "I" sujeto a su camisa, ahora manchada por lodo– " Mira, éste es un prendedor mágico que te puede cumplir cualquier deseo… te lo daré como símbolo de nuestra amistad y de nuestra promesa, prométeme que lo conservarás…" - Le pidió él con unos ojos llenos de ternura infinita.

Kagome se abalanzó contra el abrazándolo – " Es una promesa Inu " – respondió aceptando su regalo y guardándolo en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido, para luego ponerse a hacer un hoyo. Tras de ellos surgió Izayoi.

- "Vaya que te he buscado por todos lados cariño, veo que ya se han conocido, no debías esconderte así hijo, he ido a todas partes sin dar contigo " – dijo Izayoi con una suave sonrisa, que se acerco a ellos luego de haber seguido a Kagome sigilosamente. Ambos se dieron vuelta y la observaron tímidos, como si hubiesen estado haciendo algo malo – " Al parecer se han estado divirtiendo con el lodo ¿no? Son unos traviesos, los señores Higurashi estuvieron esperando para conocerte, pero has tardado demasiado, vamos " – Les ofreció sus manos a cada uno y los llevo consigo hasta el comedor.

- " Así que decidió aparecer… pero ya es algo tarde para eso Inuyasha, estoy decepcionado por tu comportamiento" - Comento Inu No Taisho lanzándole una mirada seria y fría a su hijo, que no paso desapercibida por Kagome. El niño inclinó el rostro sintiéndose apenado.

- ·Eres un niño muy apuesto, mi nombre es Naomi, me hubiese gustado charlar un poco más contigo… supongo que será en otra ocasión" - Inuyasha se arrepintió de haberse escondido, la señora Naomi era muy dulce. - " Ya es hora de irnos, ha sido un placer pequeño " – Dijo sonriente.

- " Lo mismo digo" – Dijo el señor Saito Higurashi – " Nos veremos muy pronto Inuyasha " – y dirigiéndose hacia Inu No Taisho le comentó – " Ésta será una gran asociación Inu No, me alegro de haberte visto, permaneceré en contacto contigo para solventar los asuntos pendientes de nuestro trato, me comunicaré próximamente y contactaré con mi administrador " .- mencionó Saito interesado.

- " Estaré esperando Saito, como siempre ha sido un gusto verte a ti y a tu familia, gracias por la visita " – comentó InuNo animadamente. La asociación de ambas empresas sería un éxito económico y además lograría la unión de dos familias con alto prestigio, no podía haber ningún tipo de falla en eso.

Fue así como, el acuerdo entre familias había definido su vida y con ello, su joven corazón nunca conocería lo que era el amor, pues su matrimonio era uno arreglado y ella no podía considerar otra alternativa, debía unirse en matrimonio para que ambas familias se aliaran, al igual que las famosas empresas detrás de éstas, asegurando así una asociación exitosa y de la cual sacarían grandes provechos actuales y para próximas generaciones a través de los hijos concebidos, desde luego, era la promesa de un éxito futuro e irrefutable, y ella debía consumar aquello, inclusive a costa de su propia felicidad.

Se despidieron sin más y se adentraron en su limusina, pero antes de que la puerta se cerrara, Inuyasha vociferó – "¡Kagome no olvides nuestra promesa!" – deseando desde el fondo de sí mismo que sus palabras la alcanzaran. La puerta de la limusina se cerró.

Desde la ventana del auto, una dulce Kagome contempló a su nuevo amigo Inuyasha, sosteniendo fuertemente contra su pecho el prendedor que él le regaló. Nunca lo olvidaría, ni su regalo, ni su promesa, amigos… para siempre.

_- "- Adiós… Inu…-"_

**...Meses después...**

Las puertas del despacho de la casona Higurashi se abrieron, dando paso a un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro ébano, largo y ondulado, su rostro asimétrico de rasgos muy varoniles y atractivos, ojos carmesí refulgentes que parecían brazas ardiendo en tonalidades púrpura, labios delgados y apariencia muy joven, atravesó con movimientos pausados hasta el borde del escritorio, al otro extremo de la habitación donde se encontraba Saito Higurashi.

- " Naraku, mi buen amigo, me alegro mucho de que hayas podido venir… Esta mañana cuando llamé a tu oficina, tu asistente me comunicó que te encontrabas fuera de la ciudad, espero no haya sido un inconveniente para ti haber llegado hasta aquí " – comentó Saito cordialmente.

- " No señor Saito, por supuesto que no ha sido ningún inconveniente para mi, al contrario, me alegra mucho que haya llamado, tenía pensado visitarlo, es sólo que como administrador de la éxitosa compañía Higurashi, he tenido que resolver algunos pendientes financieros con los inversionistas, entre otros asuntos. ¿Me ha llamado para algo en especial? " – Inquirió Naraku.

- " Sí, había querido comentarte hace un tiempo, que la asociación con el presidente de la empresa ** . ** ya es un hecho, y se han llevado a cabo los trámites y el papeleo y me gustaría que sigas participando en la administración " – pidió cortésmente Saito.

- " Por supuesto señor, lo haré, hoy mismo contactaré con los administradores de **" Taisho Corp. " ** para cumplir con lo que haga falta " – respondió simplemente.

- " Me complace mucho tu eficiencia Naraku, además de ser mi administrador, te considero como un hermano menor y parte de mi familia. Estoy muy feliz de comentarte que además de la asociación de ambas empresas, hemos llevado a cabo una asociación familiar… ¿Puedes creerlo? Es el éxito asegurado, las mejores compañías de nuestro país unidas " – dijo un muy emocionado Saito.

Naraku escuchó, confundido… ¿Asociación Familiar?... ¿Acaso…?...

- " Señor, no logro comprender ¿Asociación familiar? Pero eso sólo se llevaría a cabo si uno de sus descendientes se desposa con uno de la familia Taisho " – añadió confundido Naraku.

- " Así es mi buen amigo, yo sé que es muy pronto para hacer una asociación de tal magnitud, pero ya se ha llevado a cabo el contrato sobre la asociación de ambas empresas, y con ello un pacto entre Taisho y yo, un compromiso entre Kagome, mi hija e Inuyasha el primogénito de los Taisho. "-

- " Señor, pero si la pequeña Kagome es tan sólo una niña, ¿no le parece algo precipitado? " - Naraku disimulaba, pero estaba fúrico. No… No podría estar pasando esto, no a él… Kagome… Kagome…

- " Kagome, aún es una niña inocente, pero como mi hija algún día deberá reconocer que su futuro depende de esta empresa y su éxito. Aún es una pequeña pero con el pasar de los años será una mujer madura y preparada para afrontar su destino, llegado el momento se casará y eso será lo mejor para ella " – sentenció Saito – " Así, y sólo así resguardaré el bienestar de mi pupila. "

- " Pero Señor yo…" - Naraku se vió interrumpido por Saito.

- " Creo que ya no hay nada más que agregar Naraku, gracias por venir, en estos momentos tengo que ocuparme de otras cuestiones, así que si me disculpas " – lo despidió rápidamente Saito.

- " Sí señor, como usted diga, estaré al pendiente para lo que se ofrezca, con su permiso. " - Sin más nada que decir, Naraku dio media vuelta y abandonó el despacho. No, no, no y no podía estarle pasando aquello… la pequeña Kagome… La pequeña, dulce e inocente Kagome, la flor silvestre, con un imbécil de la familia Taisho, esa familia que tantas humillaciones le hicieron alguna vez a su madre y a él mismo. Si Saito llegara a enterarse de quien era él en realidad, no dudaría un segundo en expulsarlo de la empresa.

Mientras avanzaba a través de los pasillos hacia la salida, escuchó unas carcajadas que para él fueron como el mismo cantar de los ángeles. Se asomó a la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Kagome y golpeó la madera con los nudillos suavemente.

- " ¿Puedo pasar Kagome? Soy tu amigo, Naraku… " - A simple vista él parecía inocente, como si de otro niño se tratara.

- " ¡ Hola señor Nobu ! " – Exclamó Kagome, feliz, usualmente ella usaba ese apodo cariñoso para referirse a Naraku.

- " Hola hermosa, estaba visitando a tu padre y decidí pasar a verte… Vaya que cada día te pones más hermosa, ¿Lo sabes verdad, que eres encantadora? " – Dijo Naraku mientras se colocaba de cuclillas junto a ella y con los nudillos le acariciaba la mejilla. Las palabras de Naraku escondían un sentido muy extraño e incierto, que la inocente Kagome no podía notar, simplemente lo veía como un gesto de amabilidad.

- " Muchas gracias señor Naraku, he conocido a un niño que es un tonto, me ha dicho fea y además es mi prometido, ¿no le parece que el tonto es él? " – comentó Kagome con una sonrisa alegre. El rostro de Naraku se ensombreció y Kagome notó como los ojos de él se crispaban, causándole leve estremecimiento que recorrió su espalda.

- " Ya es hora de que me vaya, tengo mucho oficio que hacer, nos veremos pronto dulce Kagome, mi traviesa flor silvestre… " - Se inclinó hacia ella y le besó la mejilla, un beso que parecía guardar otras intenciones, otra de las cosas que la pequeña Kagome sería incapaz de percibir. Se puso de pie, y se alejo hasta que Kagome lo vio perderse en el límite de la puerta.

- " Maldita sea, maldita sea " – Eran las palabras que Naraku gritaba en su cabeza una y otra vez. - " Kagome, no me daré por vencido, no hasta obtener lo que más deseo, mi dulce flor " - Una sonrisa cruel se dibujaba en su rostro a la vez que un destello sanguinario cubría su mirada.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:** Holaaaaa ¿Hay alguien ahiii? jejeje Bueno hace mucho que no escribía, y muchas historias que tenía anteriormente publicadas me las eliminaron porque me hackearon, y pues he regresado, esperando que lo que he escrito de verdad sea de su agrado, acepto sugerencias, ideas y críticas constructivas, claro ;) sin más nada que agregar, les pido por favor dejen sus Reviews expresándome que tal les pareció, qué no les agrada, o si algo les agradó XD sin más nada que decir me despido deseándole lo mejor a todos !

Gracias,

_**Emi.**_


	2. El Reencuentro

**Nota de Autora:**** Hola a todos! **** Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que han leído el primer capítulo de mi fic: Mel, ****InuxKag,****Silvemy89****, ****Michele Wesselsk, Hector, "Bruno Heller" (muy gracioso ehh ¬¬") y los dos Guest que me escribieron XD les agradezco mucho sus palabras y espero que disfruten de este capítulo n_n…**

**Capítulo 2: Reencuentros.**

Había pasado la noche sin dormir, horas y horas aglomerándose apresuradamente una tras otra, y ella sin poder pegar un ojo, con los nervios a flor de piel.

Se sintió enfurecida, nerviosa, y con otras miles de sensaciones expandiéndose en la longitud de su ser. Al darse cuenta de su situación, no pudo evitar pensar que quizás estaba sobre reaccionando a todo.

Aquella mañana, las cosas parecían tener menos sentido que nunca para Kagome, quien habiendo conocido toda su vida cuál era su deber, tenía la mente llena de una ansiedad descontrolada por saber qué sería de su vida de ahora en adelante.

Y todo ¿por qué?, pues una tonta promesa de la infancia que ella recordaba muy bien, pero ¿acaso Inuyasha también la recordaría? Introdujo una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta café, extrayendo de su interior un curioso prendedor dorado en forma de "I" y los recuerdos de su primer encuentro con Inuyasha inundaron su mente, no pudiendo evitar esbozar una sonrisa triste.

"Fueron solo cosas de niños Kagome…" – Pensó más para sí misma, en un intento por convencerse de aquello, y claro ¿Cómo no pensar eso? Habían transcurrido 10 años… Años en los que nunca supo de Inuyasha mientras se encontraba en Francia conviviendo con su tía materna, y se sintió aún más ilusa al darse cuenta de que en tanto tiempo ella no sólo había mantenido ese recuerdo arraigado fijo a su mente, sino que además, aún conservaba la inocencia y el corazón de una niña soñadora e ingenua cuyo único anhelo era la felicidad, anhelo reprimido, pues ella no era dueña de su propia vida.

Kagome se removió nerviosa una vez más en el asiento del automóvil en el que se encontraba, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando el motor había dejado de sonar y sólo fue consciente de ello cuando el joven chofer que había pasado a recogerla abrió la puerta de la limosina para que ella descendiera.

Los nervios se duplicaron, arremolinándose en su ser con más intensidad, pero no fue hasta que puso un pie en el pavimento y observo la "Fortaleza" Taisho, que de repente la noción de la realidad la golpeó en la cara como un cubo de agua fría, aceptando con ello el hecho de que ya era hora de madurar y reconocer finalmente que en su ser no debía haber espacio para lamentaciones ni desconsuelos.

No, ya no se encontraba en Francia junto a su querida tía, ni tampoco en el instituto junto a sus mejores amigos Kouga o Sango para salvarla de sus problemas… Estaba sola y a punto de enfrentarse a la realidad de su vida, una realidad en la que no había espacio para sus aspiraciones, así como su sueño de ingresar a la Universidad de Artes Plásticas en Francia… La única realidad que le correspondía era Inuyasha Taisho, el niño de su promesa, el hombre que es su prometido.

Apresuró el paso hacia la entrada, y tras tocar el timbre junto a la puerta, su corazón latió acelerado al verla abrirse.

"Hola, ¿Debes ser la Señorita Kagome, no es así?" – Kagome asintió. Fue recibida por una mujer de edad mayor, cabello canoso, bajita y regordeta que le ofreció una simpática sonrisa – "Bienvenida, mi nombre es Kaede, la señora Izayoi estará encantada, ha estado esperando impaciente por usted, ¿Se le antoja tomar o comer algo mientras le hago saber que ha llegado?" – preguntó Kaede atentamente, haciéndola pasar.

"No, la verdad yo también estoy muy ansiosa por verla, si es tan amable de llevarme con ella" – pidió Kagome amablemente.

"Por supuesto señorita, sígame" – La condujo a través de un pasillo extenso que desembocaba en un salón de tamaño formidable de ornamentación exquisita y cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas de numerosas pinturas que daban la impresión de ser de los antepasados de aquél poderoso linaje. Se aproximó a uno de ellos, observando con atención como aquella obra al parecer había sido minuciosamente elaborada, los ojos dorados del personaje sólo podían ser comparados con una llama ardiente. Miró a su alrededor y su atolondramiento la hizo sentir un poco tarada, todos aquellos personajes, sin excepción alguna poseían ojos dorados. Se preguntó si el heredero que ella debía concebir también los tendría.

"¿Son increíbles no? Los ojos dorados…" - Kagome se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz tras ella y se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba. Una mujer hermosa de ojos verdes, no muy alta y cabello corto le ofrecía una cálida sonrisa – "Bienvenida Kagome, ha pasado mucho tiempo" – dijo la mujer, para seguidamente acercarse a ella y rodearla con sus brazos – "Me alegro mucho de que ya te encuentres con nosotros, tal vez no me recuerdes pero mi nombre es Izayoi, soy la madre de Inuyasha, lamento la espera" – Kagome se sorprendió, pues a pesar de los años Izayoi seguía siendo una mujer muy hermosa.

"No debe preocuparse Señora Izayoi, y por supuesto que no la he olvidado, es un inmenso placer volver a verla… tenía muchas ganas de saludarla" – dijo Kagome cariñosa.

"Querida, el placer es mío. He estado muy ansiosa esperándote, además me he sentido muy sola con mi esposo de viaje resolviendo algunos negocios e Inuyasha ocupándose de algunos de sus deberes para con la empresa aquí en la ciudad. Oh, pero que descortés he sido, ¿Cómo ha estado tu viaje? Imagino que estás cansada"- inquirió Izayoi.

"Si, la verdad es que ha sido un poco largo, pero ha estado bien" – comentó sonriente. ("Así que aún no vería a Inuyasha" pensó.)

"Oh, pero que descortés he sido, tanta emoción por verte me ha convertido en una desatenta, ¿te gustaría comer algo, descansar o tal vez darte un baño?" – interpeló la señora.

"Descansar estaría muy bien" – contestó.

"Entonces ven, sígueme" – La guió a desde el salón a través las escaleras – "Ya he ordenado que colocaran tu equipaje en una habitación especial para ti" – Ya frente a la habitación abierta, Kagome no pudo evitar solar una ligera exclamación – "Espero que sea de tu agrado, yo misma la he decorado para ti, éste solía ser el cuarto de Sesshoumaru, el hijo mayor de mi esposo, pero ya que nunca se encuentra en casa debido al exceso de trabajo, lo he rediseñado para ti" – Kagome se maravilló, la habitación estaba decorada a la última novedad, las paredes de un color crema aportaban calidez, el piso cubierto por un mullido tapete color beige, la cama de tamaño matrimonial vestía unas sabanas en color vinotinto con diseños dorados al estilo oriental, y en cada esquina una columna delgada de donde pendía un dosel, brindando así un aire de intimidad.

"Te dejaré por un rato a solas para que te establezcas a tu gusto. Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar a Kaede, yo saldré a hacer unas compras" – avisó Izayoi tras retirarse.

Kagome suspiró y continuó su exploración, dos lámparas al estilo moderno japonés, reposaban cada una en dos mesitas de noche a cada lado de la cama. La habitación, además, contaba con un escritorio moderno, una silla rodante, un baño amplio, una tina con hidromasaje, un clóset muy espacioso y un pequeño estante a medio llenar de libros.

Con intención de relajar su cuerpo cansado, se dirigió al baño donde tomo una ducha, para luego meterse en unos jeans cómodos y una blusa de tirantes con estampados floridos. Se dejó el cabello suelto y fue al jardín a echar un vistazo.

Avanzó a través de las puertas corredizas que daban hacia el jardín, envuelta en el transe que le causaba la mezcla de esencias que despedían las flores, los recuerdos de un pequeño Inuyasha escondido entre los arbustos llegaron a su mente. Sonrió para sí misma "Inuyasha…" Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no alcanzó a notar que una figura la había estado observando a distancia, desde que se adentró en aquél lugar.

Inuyasha, quien había llegado hacía solo unos minutos, había sido informado por Kaede que su prometida había arribado y que se encontraba en el jardín. Curioso por saber cómo sería ella se avecinó a aquél lugar y lo que vió lo había dejado agradablemente sorprendido.

Al verla, no pudo evitar pensar que los años le habían sentado muy bien a Kagome, pues no sólo había dejado de ser una niña, sino que además se había convertido en toda una mujer y muy hermosa "Una Autentica Belleza" pensó para sí mismo.

Ella se encontraba de espaldas, y él, observándola a distancia, pudo delinear mentalmente su cuerpo esbelto, delgado y de curvas sugerentes, su cintura estrecha y delicada, sus caderas no muy anchas, con glúteos pronunciados y sensuales, piernas torneadas, sin mencionar que aquél pantalón de mezclilla se amoldaba a ella como abrazándola, haciéndola lucir sumamente irresistible. Se aproximó hacia ella y con los nudillos le rozó la piel sedosa de su hombro, causando en ella un sobresalto.

Kagome se dio la vuelta, tropezando su mirada con la dorada del hombre que tenía frente a ella y que tampoco podía apartar sus orbes dorados, brillantes, fijos en ella.

"Lo siento, no ha sido mi intención alarmarte cariño" – El hombre le ofreció una sonrisa seductora – "Soy Inuyasha, tal vez no me recuerdes pero ya no habíamos conocido hace tiempo ¿Recuerdas? En este mismo lugar" – Kagome no podía creerlo, ¡El tampoco se había olvidado de aquello, tal vez, tal vez si había una esperanza…!

"Claro que lo recuerdo Inuyasha… yo he estado esperándote, quería hablarte y…" – La verdad es que Inuyasha no se encontraba prestándole ni un mínimo de atención, su vista se encontraba concentrada en su piel, luminosa y sedosa como el alabastro, en el rostro delicado de Kagome, de rasgos finamente delineados, cejas delgadas, nariz pequeña y perfilada, ojos pardos como dos trozos de chocolate, cubiertos por pestañas largas y abundantes, que la llenaban de elegancia y a la vez de seducción al agitarlas nerviosa, sus mejillas sonrosadas le brindaban un toque de inocencia a su dulce rostro, sus labios carnosos asemejaban una roja manzana, dulce y apetitosa que invitaban a ser saboreados y mordidos suavemente. Eran labios de pecado, pensó él, preguntándose si algún hombre habría tenido el privilegio y placer de degustarlos, éste pensamiento lo lleno de celos repentinamente, en definitiva, Kagome era hermosa, y lo afirmó aún más al ver por encima de la tela de su blusa, como la curva de sus pechos afloraba, dándole una vista exquisita, pues aunque no eran enormes se apretaban deliciosamente contra la delgada tela que vestía e Inuyasha quiso saber si se verían tan rosados y carnosos como la fruta que eran sus labios.

"¿Kagome no has comido nada? ¿Cómo te ha tratado Kaede?" – Preguntó Inuyasha ahora fijo en sus pupilas, intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuese abalanzarse contra Kagome y saborear sus apetecibles labios.

"Inuyasha a caso… ¿No has prestado atención a nada de lo que te he dicho?" – Inquirió Kagome un poco enfadada, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas hirviendo. Inuyasha pensó que así se veía aún más tentadora e irresistible.

"Kagome, debo pedir que me disculpes, ha sido un día tan agitado para mí que me siento un poco trastornado" – mintió experto - "¿Por qué no cenamos juntos mientras me cuentas sobre ti? Kaede me ha comentado que aún no has comido nada, ven acompáñame" – Kagome asintió sonrojada, Inuyasha no le había prestado la más mínima atención y además había pasado todo el rato observándola de manera extraña, sin pensarlo más le siguió.

Inuyasha había cambiado mucho, no sólo había crecido notoriamente, sino que había desarrollado una espalda y hombros anchísimos, era bastante más alto que ella, le llevaría alrededor de 2 cabezas, sus brazos eran musculosos e imponentes, a Kagome sólo se le ocurrió compararlo con un hombre de alguna escultura griega, sí, Inuyasha parecía un Dios griego, sin mencionar los ejercitados glúteos que se ceñían a su pantalón, la verdad es que Inuyasha era el hombre más viril que había visto en su vida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kaede escuchó el ruido del teléfono de la cocina y se aproximó a él con velocidad para contestarlo.

"Buenas noches, hogar de la familia Taisho ¿En qué puedo servirle?" – dijo Kaede en su forma habitual de contestar el teléfono.

_"Buenas noches, me gustaría hablar con Inuyasha ¿Se encuentra en casa? Lo he llamado a su teléfono móvil y no he dado con el"_ – Preguntó la voz al otro lado. Kaede al darse cuenta de quien se trataba no dudó en decir.

"En estos momentos el joven Inuyasha se encuentra cenando con su prometida y no puede contestar" – al escuchar que Kikyo intentaba decir algo a Kaede se le ocurrió interrumpirla – "Oh, disculpe… disculpe no escucho nada, hay una terrible estática, Dios mío no puedo escuchar nada… Hola Hola?" – Y colgó, con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Aquella mujer era un verdadero peligro, siempre acosando a Inuyasha a donde quiera que fuera, si aquella mujer se atrevía a aparecer podría presentarse un conflicto familiar y Kaede, por su aprecio a esa familia no iba a permitirlo. Sonriendo traviesa se dispuso a asear la cocina.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban cenando amenamente, no sólo disfrutaban de la compañía del otro sino que tenían temas de conversación en común.

A Inuyasha le encantó lo refinada y educada que era Kagome, además de ser bella era inteligente, creativa, agradable y su acento francés le pareció irresistible, no pudo evitar pensar que sus padres no habían podido elegir mejor. La verdad, es que Kagome lo había sorprendido y cautivado con su belleza y su personalidad, le pareció que era la mujer más interesante que había conocido en su vida.

Él conocía a gran cantidad de mujeres, hermosas, atractivas, pelirrojas, rubias, morenas y sobretodo ofrecidas… pero la mayoría lo perseguían por la posición de su familia y su dinero. Solían ser de mente vacía, superficiales y… tontas. Por eso Kagome lo había dejado anonadado, pues ella era todo lo contrario a aquellas mujeres de personalidad vacía, y su belleza sobrepasaba a cualquiera que él hubiese conocido antes. Tan distraído estaba que no notó la hora.

"…Francia es maravillosa, deberías visitarla alguna vez" – sugirió Kagome conversadora.

"Me encantaría… después de lo que me has dicho, y me gustaría aún más si tú fueses mi guía, Kagome" – agregó el, acercando su mano al rostro de Kagome y acariciando la curva de su mejilla con sus nudillos. Kagome se sonrojó salvajemente y el deseo de Inuyasha por besarla se hizo más latente. Acercándose lentamente a su rostro…

"Creo que, es hora de irme a dormir, la verdad me encuentro muy agotada por el viaje…" – Kagome se había puesto roja como una amapola y sumamente nerviosa al ver como Inuyasha se aproximaba peligrosamente hacia su rostro – "Hasta mañana Inuyasha, gracias por la velada…" – Comentó ella sonriente, inclinándose al rostro de él y rosando suavemente sus labios contra la mejilla de Inuyasha, para luego abandonar rápidamente el comedor y dirigirse a su habitación.

Inuyasha estaba en Shock, nunca había sido rechazado por una mujer, y Kagome lo había hecho de una manera que sólo habría logrado provocarlo más. Sonrió traviesamente y se dirigió a su habitación, rozando su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos, los labios de ella habían sido tan suaves como él lo había imaginado.

Adentrándose a su aposento, se abalanzó como un niño travieso y emocionado a su cama, sin dejar de pensar en la suavidad de los labios de Kagome y en cómo se sentiría al tenerlo contra los suyos.

- "Kagome..." - murmuró para sí mismo.

Con éste único pensamiento se entregó a los brazos de morfeo, con una tonta sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Maldición, Maldición... ¿qué voy a hacer?" – murmuraba una mujer caminando de un lado a otro preocupada, en la estancia de lo que parecía un apartamento – "El muy imbécil ni siquiera me ha contestado el maldito celular…" – Su rostro pálido denotaba pura ira, para de repente convertirse en temor. No, tendría que hacer una llamada urgente.

Se aproximó a su teléfono móvil y empezó a marcar un número, al parecer lo sabía de memoria. Tras pasar unos segundos, el tono de espera del teléfono se detuvo y una voz le respondió al otro lado.

_"Kikyou, si te atreves a llamar a éstas horas e interrumpir mis dulces sueños sobre mi flor silvestre, debo imaginar que tu razón debe ser de peso ¿Qué ha ocurrido?"_ – inquirió una voz al otro lado ansiosa.

"He… he llamado a Inuyasha, y ya que no me respondió al móvil me arriesgué a llamar a la residencia Taisho, me ha contestado la vieja impertinente que me odia… Me ha dicho que se encontraba cenando con su prometida y sin dejarme decir nada me ha colgado el teléfono" – le hizo saber Kikyo con la voz temblorosa.

_"¿Con su prometida?... Eso quiere decir que…_"– murmuró Naraku encolerizado.

"Así es Naraku, si no me equivoco eso sólo quiere decir una cosa, y es que tu querida _·Flor Silvestre·_ Ya ha llegado… El gran Naraku que lo sabe todo no estuvo informado, ¿Cómo pudo ser?" – le informó Kikyo riéndose.

_"Por supuesto que lo sabía Kikyo, su padre me informó, es sólo que no esperaba que Inuyasha se encontrara y socializara con ella tan rápidamente, sabes que él no es nada tratable… además te tiene a ti ¿no? Algo me dice que no has estado haciendo bien tu trabajo. No sé cómo puedes estar tan relajada, sabes que si nuestro plan sale mal tú podrías perder incluso más que yo Kikyo… Por otro lado, yo podría conseguir a otra candidata que haga el trabajo mejor que tu y al fin conseguir lo que quiero, sabes que no me costaría nada…"_ – Aquél hombre no se dejaba intimidar por nadie, de repente la desesperación se adueño de Kikyo.

"Oh Naraku, por favor… no ha sido mi culpa, ¿Qué debo hacer?" – pidió una sugerencia, temerosa.

_"Tú, mi querida Kikyou_ – dijo sarcásticamente –_ debes enmendar tu error, o atenerte a las consecuencias, si sabes de lo que hablo… ¿no?"_ – El corazón de Kikyo latió acelerado, temeroso… Él no se atrevería… No…

"Naraku, naraku por favor… te prometo que lo arreglaré todo, sólo dame algo de tiempo" – Un ligero temblor recorrió a la pálida mujer.

_"El tiempo corre Kikyo… pero está bien, igual no podrás escapar del deber que te he impuesto… bien sabes que esto es algo que nos conviene a ambos. Pasaremos al plan B"_ – parloteó Naraku al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

"Naraku… ¿En qué estás pensando?" – interrogó Kikyo.

_"Sólo es cuestión de tiempo, tu verdadero trabajo acaba de iniciar mi querida Kikyou…"_ – Una carcajada maléfica atravesó la garganta de Naraku y llegó a los oídos de Kikyou, luego la conversación se cortó.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, imaginándose de lo que sería capaz Naraku. Sin embargo, otra sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su rostro, muy pronto Inuyasha y su fortuna serían totalmente suyos.

Continuará…

**N/A: Espero que hayan disfrutado de éste capítulo, me gustaría saber que les ha parecido, si les ha gustado ¿o no?... Recuerden que es mi primer fic y es muy importante saber que tal voy, n_n no olviden dejar sus Reviews, sin más nada que agregar les agradezco por leer y les dejo mi e-mail: emininia hotmail . com (sin espacios) al que me puedes escribir cuando gusten, hasta pronto :D!**


End file.
